The Pack Series: The Love of the She-Wolves Alpha
by twilightfan287
Summary: My First story. Please be gentle. Leah Clearwater was running on the beach. She never expected her imprint to bump into her. Nor did she expect for him to rock her world. Aiden Jones never expected to see his soulmate in gloomy La Push Washington. But then again he never expected to leave Texas either. Rating may go up. I repeat FIRST STORY EVER.
1. Introduction

So. Here is a little bit about my world of Twilight.

The girls have their own pack. Here is who's in it and their rank and age.

Leah Clearwater - Alpha - 23

Rachel Black - Beta - 21

Emily Young - Third - 20

Kim Cornell - Fourth - 19

Claire Young - Omega - 16

Boys Pack

Sam Uley - Alpha - 28

Jacob Black - Beta - 18

Jared Mahan - Third - 22

Paul Lahote - Fourth - 22

Embry Call - Fifth - 21

Quil Ateara - Sixth - 21

Seth Clearwater - Seventh - 17

Brady Fuller - Eighth - 16

Collin Littlesea - Omega - 16

No Cullens. Never happened. They phased because every generation phases. Alpha of girls pack imprint first then others can imprint. Boys Imprint whenever. All have no Imprints.

So there is a little bit about my world of twilight. If I think about anything else I will add it in an authors note. If you have any Questions please leave a review or PM me. Thanks. Love twilightfan287.


	2. prologue

**Hi. I'm twilightfan287. This is my first story. Please leave me constructive criticism. I am a new writer. I am only seventeen. I turn eighteen in two months. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The Love of the She-Wolves Alpha<p>

By Twilightfan287

Prologue

Aiden Jackson Jones' POV

"Emma! Get your butt moving! We have to be on the road soon." I called up the stairs of our old ranch style family home in Freeport, Texas.

We were moving as far from Texas as we can get. Our dad had died last year and our mom had married a real jerk for a new husband. She had turned into a jerk too. Since I am 24 years old and am a legal adult, my sister called me to help her. She called crying saying that mom was hitting her. I believed her. I have seen the bruises. We packed up our stuff and are going to be moving to La Push, Washington.

La Push would be the last place Mom would look for us. It was rainy, wet, and cold. Mom knew that Emma despised the cold and wet.

My sister came down the stairs looking scared. Her emerald green eyes were widened. Her caramel colored hair was in a ponytail. Her delicate features were scrunched up in panic and fear. She was pulling her huge suitcase behind her.

I heard a car coming down the drive.

"Hurry!" I hissed.

I grabbed her suitcase and stuffed it in the back of my Chevy truck.

We loaded up and hit the road.

Little did I know this move was going to change our lives in more ways than one. Both of us were going to meet our soulmates, fall in love (of course) and . . .

Oops. I gave away too much. On with the story.


	3. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Have a good day. **

* * *

><p>The Love of the She-Wolves Alpha<p>

by: Twilightfan287

Chapter 1

**Aiden Jackson Jones' POV**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Emma. Wake up Darlin'. We're here." I reached over and gently shook her shoulder.

She gasped. "I'm up."

She looked out the window to see a small cottage with a weedy garden out back, a porch swing in need of repair, and boards missing from the porch. "This is it." She wrinkled her nose.

"It's a fixer-upper, but its close to the beach so I can run, it's close to the woods for your walks, it was in a perfect location." I defended.

"No. I like it." She said. "I just don't like the weather."

"Well, Sorry. Remember we are trying to lay low." I replied

While we were talking we unloaded my truck.

"The neighbors are a little ways to the left. So remember, don't yell so loud. We aren't in Texas anymore." I teased her.

She slapped my shoulder with her free hand. "Shut up." She hissed. Her face was bright red.

After all our bags were inside, I told her I was going for a run.

"Don't be so late. I still have to go to the store to get groceries for dinner. Do you want chile or tacos?"

I thought about it for a moment. On one hand her chile would warm me up when I got back. It was cold here. On the other hand, she doesn't make very spicy chile. I like my chile spicy. Her tacos were spicy enough, but they wouldn't warm me up like I wanted. So my choices were spicy but not warm, or warm but not spicy.

"Chile." I decided.

She snorted. "Took you long enough. It's not that difficult to chose."

"Well, your chile isn't all that spicy. But I need something to warm me up when I get back." I chuckled at her indignant expression.

She squealed in fury. She started to come after me but I jogged out the door.

She slammed it after me and locked it. She went to the window next to the door and stuck her tongue out.

I just waved and jogged off to the beach. She'll let me back in. I hope.

Leah Elizabeth Clearwater's POV

After our pack meeting (I was Alpha of the girl's pack. It included me, Emily Young, my cousin, Rachel Black, Jacob's sister, Kim Cornell, a shy quiet girl most of the time but if you piss her off she is like dynamite, and Claire Young, Emily's sister she is 16.) I told mom I was going to run on the beach. I felt that I had to or I was going to miss something. I normally get these feelings for a reason. I am Alpha after all.

I sprinted off down the beach.

**January 23 2005 6:43 pm PST**

I was looking down at my iPod changing the song when I ran right into someone. We both crashed down to the sand.

"I'm so sorry Darlin'. Let me help." A masculine voice drawled. He had a southern twang.

A pale white hand came into my vision. I grabbed it and felt sparks travel up my arm. I looked up into baby blue eyes and was lost.

The man was tall. Around six foot two. He had maple brown hair and a chiseled jaw that I wanted to lick and bite. His face had strong features and a not too broad but not too small nose. His lips were perfect.

"Are you okay?" His voice asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said breathlessly.

I didn't know what was happening. I tapped into my wolf a little to ask her. Just enough to hear her voice but not enough to shift.

_What happened? Why am I feeling like this? _I asked her.

_**My Mate. **_She was almost purring. _**So strong. So handsome. Will be good mate. Will be good father to pups. **_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about kids? _

_**My Mate.**_

She was lost in her purring and fantasies.

I pulled back to see him looking worried.

"Are you sure you are okay, Darlin'?" He asked. "You looked lost there for a moment?"

"I'm fine." I said again. Marvelling that I had imprinted.

"Well, my name's Aiden. What's yours?" He asked.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater." I said nervously.

I heard my wolf snap in my head. _**Don't feel nervous. Don't show weakness. We are Alpha for a reason. **_She snarled.

_Well, Sorry, _I said sarcastically.

I felt my wolf nod in approval.

"Can I walk you home?" Aiden asked.

"Sure." I said confidently. "I live just off the beach next to this shabby run down cottage."

He started laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I just moved in to that 'shabby run down cottage'." He chuckled.

I could get used to him doing that.

"Oh. Did you move with anyone?" I asked hopeful that he's not married or engaged.

"Yep." Aiden nodded his head.

I grabbed my head in pain just then.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

My wolf was howling so loud that I blacked out in pain. _**No. MY Mate. No one elses. Help. Too much pain. Got to show he's mine. MY mate. **_

She sent out a silent howl to the other members of my pack.

When I came to I saw that I was lying on the couch in my living room. My mom stood over me. I flashed her a small smile, looked around for Aiden, and when I didn't see him, passed out again.

Aiden Jackson Jones' POV

I was running when I ran into a beautiful girl. She had shoulder length black hair that looked as soft as silk, fierce features and cocoa colored brown eyes. I immediately felt drawn to her. She looked like she was zoning out for a few seconds then would come back to reality.

We chatted for a few seconds. I was about to tell her about Emma, when she collapsed, clutching her head as if in pain. I caught her before she hit the ground.

While I was checking her pulse four girls came out of the woods. They were wearing tank tops and shorts. Three of them picked up Leah and carried her off.

"Wait!" I called after them. "Where are you taking her?"

The last girl was talking to me. "What happened?" she barked.

"I don't know. We ran into each other and we were talkin' then she suddenly blacked out clutchin' her head. What's goin' on? Why do I feel drawn to her? What's happenin'?" I drawled panickly.

She suddenly grinned then frowned. "What were you talking about when she passed out?"

"My sister, Emma." I replied.

"Does she know she's your sister?" The girl asked.

"No. She just asked if I moved here with anyone. I nodded and said yes then she collapsed."

The girl groaned. She muttered something under her breath. She looked up at me and smiled softly. "I'm Rachel. What is your name?"

I was confused. What the hell is going on here?

"Mine's Aiden. Aiden Jones."

"Well, Aiden Jones, where do you live? Do you need to be anywhere?" Rachel asked

"Yeah. My sister is quite scary for a tiny thing when you are late. As of right now, I'm probably going to get somethin' thrown at me. I better not be any later. As for where I live . . . I live next to Leah I'm assumin' Because she said somthin' about livin' next to a 'shabby run down cottage' and I live in one. So . . ."

She nodded. "I know the one."

Just then a howl broke through the air. It sounded murderous.

"You have to go. Run." She said quickly, shoving me towards the road. She was quite strong for a little slip of a girl.

I nodded and jogged off. I felt something pulling me back towards home anyway.

When I reached home I found that the door was still locked. I knocked on it. "Emma, Darlin', open up."

"No. You're late." She growled from the other side of the door.

"That's because I ran into someone and I think I hurt her." I said through the door.

The door flung right open. "You think. You think." She yelled. "Where is she?" She roared. "Where does she live? We are goin' there right now to apologize and to bring over some food for the poor girl's parents. So get your ass movin'." She ordered.

She handed me my truck keys and pushed her way out the door turning to lock it. She strode to the truck and looked at me expectantly.

I nodded and walked for the truck. You must be a helluva stupid person to ignore her in this mood.

We rode to the grocery store in Forks, got our food, paid, drove home, cooked, and then the inquisition began.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Leah Clearwater." I answered.

"As is Seth Clearwater?"

"What are you talkin' about?" I asked confused. "We never got that far."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were both runnin' and not looking where we were goin' and bumped into each other. We both fell and hit the dirt. We both looked each other over and she seemed almost in shock about somethin'. She would zone out from time to time. She asked if I moved here with anyone and I was about to talk about my sweet lil' sister when she collapsed. Then a few girls came outta the woods. Three picked her up and took her somewhere and the last girl talked to me, asking my name and where did I live and all that. She asked if I had somewhere to be and I said yes. She let me go and here I am." I finished my story.

I was hit with a wooden spoon over the head. "Are you an idiot?" Emma shrieked.

She ranted at me for about half an hour while her enchiladas were cooking.

After they were done she put on her coat and hat. "Get your ass over here!" She hollered. "We are goin' over there right now."

I complied with her wishes.

About half way over, a huge guy stepped over to us. "Are you Aiden Jones?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Come with me. We need you. Hurry. I am sorry ma'am but I need to carry you. This is an emergency and we don't have time for your slowness." He lifted up Emma and carried her off towards the house in the distance.

I jogged after him.

When we arrived, the house was bathed in light.

"Jared!" A voice said harshly. "Did you bring him?"

"Yeah, Sam." The guy carrying Emma said back.

"Come in here boy." Sam barked at me.

"Wait a minute. I ain't goin' in there unless I get an explanation. All afternoon I've been yelled at, hit, and told to do stuff. So unless someone tells me what the hell is goin' on, I ain't goin' anywhere." I said.

Emma reached over and hit the back of my head. "Stop usin' that Jones' stubbornness and get your ass in that house. If they are tellin' ya to do stuff then ya do it. Obviously it is important otherwise they wouldn't have sent someone ta get ya. Now move it." She barked.

"Yes ma'am." I said and bolted in the house.

What I saw shocked me to my core.

Alpha's POV

Pain.

Agony.

My mate.

Crying.

Help.

No one elses.

Agony.

Please help.

It hurts.

Pain.

"Leah? Darlin'? You alright?"

Calming.

Soothing.

My mate.

Purring.

"Oh my God. Aiden, Help her."

Anger.

Rage.

MY MATE.

Stroking.

Soothing.

"Leah, Darlin', it's okay. That's just my little sister. She's the one I moved with."

Blissfully no pain.

Let Leah take over.

Love my mate.

My Aiden.


End file.
